Birthday Three
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: Birthday present for YoungJustice101! Three one shots about Conner and M'gann, because we all love them.


**Happy Birthday YoungJustice101! I'm so sorry I was late! I know you're hoping for SuperMartian when Young Justice starts up again, so happy belated birthday! There are mentions of my OC, Edana, and a few OCs for Legion of Super-Heroes. Salem is Clark and Querl's son, and Lupa is Tinya and Brin's kid. And this story goes first season, second season, then the future. **

**I Don't Own Young Justice.**

**Birthday Three**

They all lived in the same building, so Conner knew it was bound to happen. Still, that didn't smother the surprise he felt when he walked down the hallway, and caught M'gann in a towel.

"Oh my gosh!" she jumped when Conner turned the corner, and gripped the edge of the towel so tight her knuckles turned white.

Conner was speechless. He stared for a moment, taking in the large amount of wet, green skin, and damp, dark red hair. Then, he covered his eyes, and turned away, blushing. "Sorry, I'll go that way." He walked past quickly, trying his best not to look at M'gann.

"And I'll go that way." M'gann left in the direction Conner had come from, blushing as well.

As Conner made his way to the raining room, he realized one thing for sure. Green was his favourite colour.

* * *

He watched as La'gaan wrapped his arms around M'gann's waist, and kissed her neck as she giggled. Conner looked away, back at his book.

"What's wrong, brother?" Edana asked, sitting down beside him. Conner peeked up at the Drevadian, with her tan skin, brown hair, and flaming green eyes. Since she'd joined the team, Edana had become like a little sister he had to protect, and vice versa.

"The usual." Edana sighed, She knew how Conner felt now that Tracey 13 had joined the team.

"_Sim_, 'the usual' annoys me as well."

"I want to be alone with her, just for the sake of it. But with Puffy," Edana laughed at their nick-name for La'gaan, "It'll never happen."

"Edana smile her scheming smile, one she got from Bart. "La'gaan, would you help me with my swimming? It is nice outside, and I wish to learn a bit before the ext mission."

"Sure thing Eddy." La'gaan said goodbye to M'gann, then left for the beach. Edana smiled at Conner before following.

Now, they truly were alone. M'gann stayed in the kitchen for a while, finishing the cookies she was making. Once they were in the oven, she joined Conner in the living room. His heart skipped a beat.

"So," M'gann said after a few minutes of silence. "What book are you reading?"

"It's about the First World War. What kind of cookies are you making?"

"Chocolate chunk. Your favourite."

"I didn't think you'd remember that." Conner let his blue eyes meet M'gann's honey golden. Something passed between them, something that had been there since the first day they met.

"How could I forget?"

* * *

This day had been years in the making. Years. But now, Conner was standing on a beach, under a decorated gazebo, in front of all his family and friends. He was in a tuxedo that was home-made by Edana, half human and half Kryptonian.

"Chillax _hermano_," Jaime whispered. The words of his little brother did nothing.

The music began to play, Salem, the ring bearer, and Lupa, the flower girl, beginning to walk down the aisle. Behind them, the brides-maids, Edana, Barbara and Zatanna, walked in as well. Conner swallowed hard. He saw Artemis' blonde hair, and knew what was coming next.

He closed his eyes, trying to imagine what she'd look like. Would she go with a long, flowing dress, a Martian dress, or a mixture like he did?

"Wow." Conner heard Artemis whisper, and he couldn't help it. He opened his eyes, and his heart was in his throat.

He had never seen someone as beautiful as M'gann, that, he knew. But the traditional human white dress, short and puffed out at the bottom, mixed with Martian body paint. It made her look so exotic, like she shouldn't even be from this dimension.

"You look beautiful." Conner whispered when M'gann walked up beside him.

"So do you." M'gann smiled. Conner knew that he'd see that smile every morning for the rest of his life. That knowledge alone created such happiness and peace, he was close to tears.

He could already hear his dad,"_You want to cry now? Wait 'til you guys have kids. Then you'll be bawling."_

**Hope you loved it YJ101! Sorry for the delay!**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
